ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil
Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil 'is 48th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and the second part of the Season finale of Season 2. An epic battle emerge between 10 interdimensional and their most vile nemesises. And don't forget our guest appearance. Plot The 10 hero trios are gathered, making their plan to defeat the negative 10. It's Gwen 10,000 who takes the lead. "First we need to set a trap. Does everyone have access to a digging alien?" The heroes surrounding her transforms in Armodillos and Earthoises. She transforms in an Earthoise and commands them to dig a huge traphole, in circle form on a very specific location. Next she commands them to make trenches around this circle in which they will guide. "Everyone with an ultimatrix or omnitrix besides the Ben of this timeline, transform in your favorite alien." Seth transforms in Sunshine, Gwen 10 chooses Eyegirl (Female Eyeguy), the military Ben goes for Cluster (calling him ammunition), Ben 10,000 (30 years) transforms in Hurix, Ben 10,000 (42 years) transforms in Gorilephant, the British Ben remains Earthoise, Ben 10,000 (Ben's future) transforms in NinjAvian (Ultimate Ben form), Cooper chooses Diabound and Gwen 10,000 in Neferti. Ben is commanded to do nothing and wait till villains arrive. Ben 10,000 (Ben's Future) steps towards Ben and set an alien ready in his ultimatrix. He orders the rest to take their positions, Gwen and Kevin must go with Gwen 10,000. As Ben waits till the gang arrives, a gate opens before him. The giant Ternion steps out it and is followed by the rest. Ternion charges at Ben and triggers the traphole, trapping himself in the hole, while Genocide fires at Ben. Ben transforms in the alien set by his older counterpart and escapes as Sandbox. He reappears behind Ultimate Blight and creates whips of sand to strike him hard. On the moment, he falls to the ground, the other jumps from the trenches in a surprise attack. A very successful attack as Cynox, Medusa and Nosferatu ended up defeated. The latter two are defeated the combined power of the Kevins and Coopers alone (Medusa) and the Gwen's without omni/ultimatrixes (Nosferatu). The Kevin all absorbed reflected material make them invulnerable for Medusa's gaze and the Gwen's overpowered Nosferatu. After that, they are both imprisoned by the Cooper's. The remaining villains are much harder to best. Kevin 11,000 fight off the three Ben 10,000 together with Gwen 10,000 but gets help of Vilgax while the Genocide is attacking Ben, military Ben and Gwen 10. Cooper is in air battle with the owlman together with the British Ben. Blight is attacking several opponents at a time and is suddenly surrounded by the Gwens, Kevins, Bens (without omni/ultimatrix) and Coopers. After a fearsome battle, Vilgax is turned to ice as a huge explosion around Blight sent his opponent flying. Cooper is enraged by this and knocks the Owlman down before charging towards his old friend. He lands on the ground, transforming in Gorilephant. Knowing that he can't win this battle alone, he asks help to the rest. The military Ben replied that he's kind of busy as Genocide kicks Ben away with his shield as he's lifts Gwen 10, who's transformed back to her human form in the air by her neck. Cooper smashes the ex-general with his fist and puncture a big hole through his harness, destroying the armour. "No, you're not!" Ben is already to try fighting of Blight but his only accomplishment is that he's still alive. Kevin 11,000 escapes from the attention of his opponents and decides to wait for second, truing to free Ternion from his magical prison. Ultimate Blight is now fighting 10 opponents at a time and this is even for him too much. He can drive them away from him several times but receive also various beatings from the rest. Suddenly he lift his hands, like he surrender. This confuses the everyone except his archnemesis, who tries to stop him. He lays his hands on the floor and create an earthquake of 3.0 on the scale of Richter. The heroes are scattered by the immense power of the nuclear creature as he starts to laugh: "Did you really think you were a match for the great Blight!" But before he can kill any of them, a purple wormhole appears before them. From the centre of the gate they see a man in a hunched over position stepping out the hole. With his left hand, he tries to heal the wound on his right side. It's Eon! "Kevin 11,000, Owlman, protect the portal!" None of the heroes attacks Eon and neither does Blight. Eon on the other hand, uses his right hand to attack, not the heroes but Blight! "You will pay for your betrayal, Blight!" "Don't think so, old man!" As Eon uses his time beam on Blight, he blocked it with a Nuclear Shield. "Even as my shield aged, it won't be damaged for another 4.5 x 109 years, let alone destroying it! This is the power of Blight!" He fires back at Eon but misses him by inches. Eon seems to be impressed and lowers his hand but start to age the stone ground under Blight, which starts to crumble of decay. Eon steps further to the portal created by Dr. Animo and in the meantime holding off Ben and the gang's army of Clockworks. Severely weakened by the efforts it had cost him, he lifts his hand to the portal. Before Kevin 11,000 or the Owlman can stop him, he activates the portal. The portal starts to shine bright light and resembles The Seal of Exodia! The ring around the eye disappears and the eye starts to light a black light to them all. It disappears at well in a dark circle and two red hands appears, the left hand closes around the Owlman as the right hand grabs Kevin 11,000. They start to light up dark before disappearing in the hands of the creature. The god steps out the gate and looks around. Ben is the first to react: "Exodia!" We get a close up of Eon:"The Forbidden One!" Aliens Used *Ammunition (Mil. Ben) Cluster.jpg|'Ammunition 180px-Armodrillo2yoyo.png|'Armodrillo' Diabound.png|'Diabound' Tunnel_hide_by_illuminate01-d2w8aph-1-.jpg|'Earthoise' Eye Gwen.jpg|'Eyegirl' Hurix file.png|'Hurix' Benomorph 10,000.png|'Gorilephant' Nefertimon_2-079_(DJ).png|'Neferti' NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian' Sandbox from Khemia-Dragon.PNG|'Sandbox' *Armodrillo (First Re-appearance) *Diabound (First Appearance) *Earthoise *Eyegirl (Gwen 10) *Hurix (First Appearance) *Gorilephant (Ben 10,000 (30 y.)) *Neferti *NinjAvian (Ben 10,000 Ben's Future) *Sandbox (First Appearance) Villains *Nuevo Negative 10 Cynox.png|'Cynox' Eonua.png|'Eon' Vasteel_Heart___Genocide_by_KaijuSamurai.jpg|'Genocide' 649px-KEVIN_11,000.png|'Kevin 11,000' Medusa.png|'Medusa' Nosferatu.jpg|'Nosferatu' Ternion.png|'Ternion' Owlman.jpg|'Owlman' Ultimate Blight.png|'Ultimate Blight' Vilgax_future.png|'Vilgax 2.0' **Cynox **Eon **Genocide **Kevin 10,000 **Medusa **Nosferatu **Ternion **The Owlman **Ultimate Blight **Vilgax 2.0 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance